Mil formas de llamarlo amor
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy dice no querer a Hermione Granger, encuentra miles de eufemismos que justifiquen lo que él siente...Basta con que Theodore Nott le dé un buen consejo para que el rubio comprenda de una vez por todas, que la palabra que él busca es "amor".


**Mil formas de llamarlo amor.**

El gordo cuerpo del profesor Slughorn salió satisfecho por la puerta, todavía alabando el maravilloso trabajo de Harry Potter, que meneaba para sus amigos el ansiado botecito de _Felix Felicis,_ maldijo para sus adentros y salió del aula, todavía pensando en las estúpidas artimañas que Potter habría usado para ganar esa maldita poción, que, sin embargo, él necesitaba.

Theodore Nott iba tras él y le hablaba de algo que él podía perfectamente ignorar, mientras avanzaban de camino a las mazmorras, donde juntos se sentaron frente a la chimenea, él todavía estaba furioso y pensaba en el mejor modo de embrujar al desgraciado de Potter.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Slughorn?-Preguntó de repente Nott, sacando al rubio de sus sanguinarios pensamientos-¿Eso sobre el amor obsesivo?

Malfoy asintió, recordando la advertencia del hombre cuando había mostrado el caldero lleno de Amortentia que Granger olfateaba con el sumo placer reflejado en la cara, Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y pensó en lo que la morsa que tenía por profesor había dicho "Cuando hayáis vivido tanto como yo, no subestimareis el poder del amor obsesivo".

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mirando de modo elocuente al chico castaño sentado junto a él.

-¿A quién pretendes envenenar con un filtro de amor, Nott?-Inquirió Malfoy, haciendo que su voz sonase desdeñosa-No creí necesario que tú usasen esas estúpidas artimañas.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, parecía muy concentrado en algo.

-No quiero usar Amortentia-Aclaró, para tranquilizar al rubio, que, por su parte, no encontraba ningún interés en los planes amorosos de su compañero-, únicamente pensaba en lo que Slughorn dijo. No creo que debamos esperar a ser como él para saber lo que el amor puede hacernos.

Malfoy centró su atención por completo en Nott, mirándole de repente como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero el castaño reafirmó su alegato con un gesto de la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Draco como si siempre hubiese estado esperando su reacción.

-¿Estas filosófico hoy, Theodore?-Malfoy quiso parecer burlón, pero algo en la expresión de su amigo le hizo saber que no lo había logrado, sus ojos vagaron de nuevo a la chimenea, apartando la vista del castaño que parecía poder leer en ellos.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Malfoy-Aseguró, insidioso, levantándose de su asiento y buscando la mirada de Malfoy-, ¿Acaso creías que no me daría cuenta?

El rubio también se levantó, caminando hacía su compañero con una controlada expresión fría y perfectamente premeditada, encarándole con una súbita ira que se había apoderado de él, siempre había sabido que si alguien debía descubrir su inconveniente secreto sería Theodore Nott, y únicamente porque se trataba de él, Draco se sentía ligeramente más tranquilo.

-Siempre has sido demasiado observador, Nott-Concedió Malfoy, pasando la vista por las oscilantes llamas que calentaban la oscura Sala Común de Slytherin-, pero lo que tú crees haber visto no es amor.

Nott sonrió ampliamente, ignorando los llameantes ojos del chico, consciente de que ahora no se equivocaba.

-¿Obsesión, tal vez?-Farfulló, ante la desconcertada mirada de Draco-A fin de cuentas creo que es lo mismo. Apuesto a tu Filtro de Muertos en Vida hubiese tenido un resultado mejor si tus ojos no volasen constantemente a su…concentrada figura-Acabó, cuando Draco ya no pudo mantener la mirada indiferente y la perplejidad saltó a su rostro.

Draco chascó la lengua, alejándose de Nott, como si no diese crédito a sus palabras, recuperando su lugar en la butaca frente al fuego.

-Odio, Nott-Aclaró Malfoy, como si tratase de darle una lección a un niño muy pequeño, a pesar de saber que no podía engañar más al chico castaño, demasiado perspicaz incluso para él-, lo que tú viste fue odio.

La risa de Nott llegó con burla a oídos del rubio que le miraba molesto y desconcertado, todavía sorprendido por la seguridad con que él afirmaba la verdad que Malfoy escondía.

-Deseo, Malfoy-La contradicción de Theo resonó con el mismo tono que el rubio había empleado, tajante-, la mirabas con deseo, ¿Nace eso del odio?

Draco sabía que tenía razón: la deseaba, la detestaba y estaba obsesionado con ella, pero no era amor. Draco Malfoy no sabía que era el amor, pero ansiaba poseer a aquella estúpida chica a la que decía odiar, y la necesidad de hacerla suya, únicamente suya se había apoderado de él, hasta el punto de impedirle dormir por las noches y hacerle olvidar la tarea que le había sido encomendada. Pero a él sabía que, dijese lo que dijese Nott, eso no era amor.

-Te confieso que tienes razón, Theodore-Dijo al fin, tomando por sorpresa al chico-, ella me atrae, tal vez nazca del odio, el deseo morboso de doblegar al enemigo, pero desde luego, no tiene relación con el amor.

Theodore alzó las cejas, de pronto muy curioso sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, regresando a la butaca junto a Malfoy.

-¿Deseo morboso?-Se sorprendió-Esa es nueva Malfoy, si no te conociese diría que la excusa es perfecta, pero creía que te vanagloriabas despreciándola.

Malfoy rió, recuperando la compostura que había estado a punto de perder, como si ni él mismo creyese lo que acababa de decir, trató de parecer seguro cuando cruzó las piernas y miró con fijeza a Nott, antes de seguir hablando.

-Sigo haciéndolo-Aseguró, pasando la vista por la estancia, como si las paredes atestiguasen las veces en que él, sentado en esa misma butaca, había relatado con orgullo como había humillado a la sangre sucia.

-Cada vez con menos entusiasmo, ¿Te ciega tu "deseo morboso" o no quieres herirla?-La ironía, algo extraño en la voz de Nott, molestó a Malfoy que lo miró como si no se tratase de él y después esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

¿Herirla? Malfoy deseaba herirla, hacerla sufrir, sabía que el dolor era la única sensación que podía causarle, a pesar de querer transmitir otras, sabía que si la hería, ella pensaría en él, con odio y rencor, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero su mente estaría ocupado únicamente por Draco Malfoy y, a fin de cuentas, ¿No era eso lo que él quería? No importaba de qué modo, para Malfoy, el odio era mejor que la indiferencia.

-Compréndelo, Theodore-Exigió Malfoy, mirándole directamente a los ojos para que el chico se diese cuenta de que hablaba en serio-, quiero herir a Hermione Granger, ¿Lo entiendes? La odio, eso siempre prevalecerá, lo que tú creas no importa, por una vez estas equivocado.

Malfoy se puso en pie, dando por finalizada la conversación y alejándose a paso presto del Nott que amplió su sonrisa y miró con compasión a Draco, igual que miraría a un perrito de camino al matadero.

-Dilo como quieras Draco-Aconsejó Nott, obligando al rubio a detenerse-, pero hay mil formas de llamarlo amor.

Draco se quedó quieto por un instante, resoplando sin molestarse a mirar a Theodore con sonreía complacido, alegre de haber obtenido el efecto deseado en el joven Slytherin que salió sin decir nada de la Sala Común, abrumado por la necesidad de tomar aire fresco y perder de vista a Nott.

No perdió ni un segundo en reflexionar sobre lo que su único amigo había dicho, convencido como estaba que no albergaba ese horrible e insidioso sentimiento hacia Granger, únicamente con planteárselo le venían ganas de reír, pero le preocupaba el modo en que la Gryffindor amiga de Potter le atraía.

Como todo el mundo, Draco Malfoy ansiaba lo que no podía poseer, él, acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería con un solo gesto, debía poner sus ojos sobre la única persona en el mundo que jamás podría ser suya, y, sin más, como algo de natural caprichoso, Draco Malfoy aceptaba esa justificación, sin siquiera plantearse alternativas.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y el chico trataba de darle un sentido distinto a su obsesión, se había planteado que dejaría de ser un problema si se permitía caer en la tentación, perder de vista el ansia que le embargaba a cambio de mancillar el apellido del que tanto se enorgullecía parecía un trato injusto, más si recordaba que por ese apellido estaba marcado.

"Hay mil formas de llamarlo amor" Draco rió al recordarlo, ¿Cómo alguien que no conocía el amor podía saber si lo sentía? Cuando él pensaba en Hermione Granger deseaba hacerla suya, no había nada romántico en el modo en que él quería tratarla. Doblegar a la chica, ver el brillo en esos ojos marrones que no le dejaban dormir, que le mirase únicamente a él, que se derritiese entre sus brazos cuando él la tocara, traicionando así a Potter y Weasley…era en lo que Draco Malfoy pensaba, lo que quería, lo que decía sentir, odio, frío y vengativo odio.

-¿Malfoy?-La noche ya había caído sobre el castillo, y una voz repelente había llegado a sus oídos, como el canto de sirena que él había estado esperando.

No tardó en verla aparecer, varita en mano y a la defensiva, su pelo todavía más enmarañado que la última vez que la vio y sus ojos marrones clavados con antipatía en los suyos.

-Buenas noches, Granger-Saludo, sarcástico, sin molestarse en moverse o sacar la varita, y mirándola de reojo, incapaz de fingir que no la veía.

La chica se acercó, todavía con la varita en alto, mirando con sospecha a Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió, insegura, como si temiese que él pudiese atacarla en aquel momento.

Malfoy sonrió con malicia, poniéndose en pie cuan alto era y acercándose a la castaña con expresión burlona, sin temer por la varita de ella.

-Disfruto la noche, Granger, ¿Qué haces tú?-Preguntó, tal vez porque disfrutaba amedrentándola o porque no podía resistirse más.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y aventó la varita contra Malfoy, amenazante, a la espera.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Malfoy-Contestó, únicamente para ensanchar la sonrisa del chico, que apartó de un manotazo la varita de la chica que cayó a varios metros.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, cuando Malfoy la rodeó por la cintura, haciéndola caer al suelo, para dejarse caer encima. Hermione chilló, inhaló el aroma de la húmeda hierba, la menta, Malfoy, que permanecía sobre ella, impidiéndole escapar de allí.

-Puedes disfrutar de la noche conmigo, Granger-Susurró en su oído, probando al fin el sabor de la piel de la chica cuando sus labios bajaron al cuello de ella, con cuidadosa lentitud.

Draco creía que esa era la única solución, que sus problemas desaparecerían si sucedía lo que en realidad, deseaba que sucediese, si se cobraba su venganza en ese momento, Hermione Granger dejaría de perseguirle sin tregua y podría dormir en paz.

-Malfoy, ¿Te has vuelto loco?-Inquirió, sin poder evitar un gemido y tratando de quitarse a Draco de encima, que no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

¿Locura? Eso no se le había ocurrido, podía estar loco, sólo un loco desearía a Granger, sólo un loco como Weasley querría besarla como él lo hacía en ese instante, cuando sus labios cubrieron con desesperación los de ella, sosteniéndola por esa indomable maraña de cabello, para impedir que se apartase, hasta que ella le devolvió el beso, cuando la lengua de Draco buscaba con frenesí la suya.

Draco gimió, Hermione enredó sus manos en el platinado cabello de él y algo explotó en el interior del Slytherin, algo que no se había atrevido a prever, pero que Theodore Nott, había advertido con suma sabiduría, porque mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, Draco tuvo la certeza de que no resolvería su problema, lo haría mayor, no bastaría con una vez, podía decir que no encontraría la forma de cansarse de ella.

Draco volvió a besarla, con más intensidad, sin poder contenerse cuando sus manos desabrocharon la blusa que la chica llevaba puesta, sin que ella hiciese nada por evitarlo, se limitó a mirar al chico, sus ojos marrones brillaban y lo miraban sólo a él, como Draco siempre había deseado, y de nuevo esa sensación en su pecho se apoderó de él, comprendiendo al fin algo que jamás se habría aceptado a sí mismo, Draco Malfoy había caído en la peor bajeza en que podía caer un sangre limpia orgulloso como él.

Podía estar obsesionado, loco y todo podía ser deseo por el enemigo al que odiaba, pero había un modo más simple para referirse a lo que impedía dormir a Draco Malfoy, y sonrió cuando volvió a acercar sus labios al oído de la chica, anonada, jadeaba, incrédula por las caricias del chico

-Perdona Granger, pero hay mil formas de llamarlo amor-Susurró, antes de hacerle el amor a Hermione por primera vez, antes de que ella pudiese adivinar a que se refería y Draco Malfoy estuviese perdido del todo.

**Holaaaa a todos!**

**Un pequeño one-shot sobre una pareja que me encanta, la idea nació de lo que dice el profesor Slughorn sobre la Amortentia en el sexto libro y enseguida corrí a escribirlo**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y recordad que dejar un comentario no cuesta nada, verdad?**

**Bueno besos y hasta pronto**

**Ailvis Malfoy**


End file.
